


Tea Party

by thadeusbecile



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thadeusbecile/pseuds/thadeusbecile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Rabbit and The Jon were bored, they would make off with The Spine's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another one wrote before The Jon left. Enjoy!

Tea Party

               

                Rabbit and The Jon love to play with The Spine. They have ice cream adventures, and horse parades, and save damsels in distress from the horrible Doctor Octagoblinki and his undead squirrel minions. So it usually came as a disappointment when The Spine had better things to do than join them with their shenanigans.

                Most of the time, they left him alone to his business and waited for another time. Unless they were extremely bored, then they would sneak up on him and make off with his head. Often stuffing his spine into stuffed animals, or giving him a pretty makeover, or 'planting' him in the garden as an Angry Spine Flower.

                This time it was a bit different.  Yes, they were bored enough to detach The Spine from his body, but this time they just tossed his head into a nearby flower pot, and made off with the still-sentient body that was affectionately named David Philip.

                The Spine had shouted for Michael or Sam or _anyone_ in the house to come and get him out, but no one arrived until about an hour later. It was Michael who found The Spine's head, who had then given up calling for help, and was now silently plotting the death of his brothers.

                "Well this is different," Michael said as he lifted The Spine from the pot. "How long have you been in there?"

                "An hour." He replied his annoyance and anger heavy on in his tone.

                Michael was fighting back his amusement. There was just something funny to him about an angry robotic snake with an oversized head and hat, but last time he laughed about it, he got bit. "So. They took your body, and put you in the Flower Pot of Silence. Alright," He tucked The Spine under his arm. "Let’s find him."

\------

                Elsewhere in the manor, Rabbit, The Jon, and David Philip were elegantly dressed and sitting at a table with a plastic tea set.

                "It is such a wonderful day!" The Jon exclaimed with a horribly fake British accent. He wore a black, sparkling evening gown over his normal clothes.

                "Quite indeedly so," Rabbit replied, with an equally fake accent. His dress was a lovely pastel red. "Ms. David Philip, would you care for some more tea?"

                David Philip, wearing a baby-blue dress over The Spine's normal clothes, gave a thumbs up. Rabbit took the plastic tea pot, and poured a nice hot cup of imaginary tea. David Philip bowed his shoulders in thanks, and took the cup. He stuck his pinky out, and brought it up to where his mouth would be for a sip. The Jon was about to get the imaginary crumbly crumpets when there was a burst of laughter from the door way.

                There was Michael, practically laughing his head off, holding onto a very horrified Spine face.

                "I. Am going. To kill you."


End file.
